The Slayers: Again
by Lord Archive
Summary: The beginings of a new quest... slight revision 12-3


The Slayers: Again  
  
The Slayers belong to Hajime Kanazaka, Rui Araizumi, TV Tokyo, SOFTX, Software Sculptures Ltd., and many others. I do not own them. I'm only borrowing them. I'll return them as quickly as I can since Lina and Gourry are eating away bank account.  
  
-----------------*  
  
"To a successful mission!" The sorceress raised her cup of cider and her teammates followed suit.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you the Bandit Slayers?"  
  
The group turned to look at the old man.  
  
The sorceress nodded. "I'm known as the Bandit Slayer."  
  
The knight raised his hand. "No you're not."  
  
The sorceress smacked him. "Yes, I am."  
  
A man in priestly styled clothes looked at the man. "You could say that we are."  
  
"I am not a slayer of bandits. I am here to uphold justice, and bandits are criminals that need to face their proper punishment!"  
  
"Shut up." The sorceress scowled at the royal member of her group. "What can we do for you?"  
  
"Oh, thank goodness... I think." The old man straightened. "Our town has been plagued by bandits and we need your help."  
  
"These guys wouldn't be the Dragon's Roar Gang?"  
  
The old man nodded. "Yes, that's them."  
  
"Oh." The sorceress shrugged. "We already took care of them."  
  
"You have?" The old man blinked several times. "Even their leader."  
  
The sorceress nodded. "We got all of them."  
  
"Hooray! I'll tell every one of your great dead! The great wyrm, Vacilin, is dead!"  
  
"Great wyrm?" the sorceress asked. "Anyone kill a dragon."  
  
The priest nodded. "I killed a baby one. I wouldn't have called him a great wyrm, though. He was only a few months old."  
  
"How could you hurt an innocent baby?"  
  
The priest rolled up his sleeve showed the noble a large bite mark and missing piece of flesh. "Because it bit me."  
  
The knight scratched his head. "You know, there is something awfully familiar about this."   
  
"LIARS!" The old man raced back into the inn. "Vacilin is sitting outside of town! She looks very pissed! What did you do?!"  
  
"We destroyed her gang and killed her baby." The sorceress stood up and then popped her knuckles. "We'll deal with her." The sorceress walked out of the inn followed by her teammates.  
  
"This was such a nice town. I'll miss it." The old man began to cry.  
  
-------------*  
  
"Who are you, little girl?" The great black wyrm towered above the town as she cast her angry glare at the young sorceress. "How dare you kill my child?"  
  
The sorceress briefly scowled at one of her companions. "I'm the genius sorceress Inverse!"  
  
The dragon blinked. "Inverse? You are far too young to be the Dragon Spooker. She's a flat-chested red-head that would at least be thirty-years old, if the hag is still alive."  
  
The golden haired girl, with a modest chest, gave a look that promised death. "How dare you insult my Mom! Zoam!"   
  
"Yes, yes." A boy of no more than sixteen stood in purple and white robes before the sorceress. Purple hair framed his determined look, however his bangs hid his eyes from view. He raised his staff above his head and a transparent sphere with a grayish tint formed around them.  
  
Lana raised her arms. "Darkness of twilight..."  
  
The dragon heard the girl begin to chant and knew she had to act.  
  
"Crimson..." The dragon's breath drowned out what she was saying. The flames of the black dragon failed to strike its mark as Zoam's shield blocked it. The breath died down.  
  
"...power you and I possess..."  
  
Zoam hit the ground, hugging it for dear life.  
  
"...Dragon Slave!"  
  
The dragon and her men were no more.  
  
"Lana, if I remember the story of how your parents' first adventure together went correctly..." Zoam tapped his chin. "...this is where we start running." He disappeared in a cloud of blackness.  
  
The town didn't exist either. The townsfolk, however, were still alive and quite pissed.  
  
"Oops. We're outta here!" Lana ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" The knight grabbed his companion and followed their teammates.   
  
"Gaberial, buy us some time!"  
  
"Nechan, how am I supposed to do that!" The knight was dressed in blue and had sandy-blond hair. A clueless look passed over his features as he pondered their predicament. He stopped abruptly.   
  
Gaberial pushed his companion toward the mob. "Justin, make a wall."  
  
The boy had shiny blond hair and a regal look that shouted 'I'm a prince.' His brilliant white, and now somewhat smudged, tonic added to that effect. "These are loyal citizens. If we appeal to their sense of justice, and just talk to them, we can settle this matter peacefully."  
  
"Those pitch forks don't look peaceful, and they'll be here soon."  
  
"We can talk this out."  
  
"Sailoon would look bad if their prince was found partly responsible for destroying a town."  
  
"But it was the bandits and that dragon...." Prince Justin sagged under Gaberial gaze. "Fine." He turned around and spread his magic into the ground. When the townsfolk was almost upon him, he chanted the spell. "Earth below me, heed my will; Spiker Wall Encase!" Instead of the area in front of the prince being riddled with lethal spikes of rock as it would be if he cast a normal Stone Spiker, the spikes form an interlaced walls that surrounded their pursuers. They would escape soon, as he left a small exit on the far side. The wall should slow down the townsfolk enough for them to make good their escape.  
  
Gaberial blinked. "Not what I had in mind, but it'll do. Hurry up, we've got catch up to Lana and Zoam."  
  
-------------------*  
  
Author's notes:  
  
The crew of Slayers: Again are the next generation of the Slayers. Lana 'Inverse' and Gaberial Gabriev age 15 and 14 respectively are the children of Lina and Gourry. Zoam, age 15, is the half-mazoku son of Xellos. Justin is also 15 years old and is the son of Amelia and Zelgadis-- his golden hair is a strange occurrence, which Lina blames inbreeding from both sides of the families.  
  
This is an odd thing I came up with and hope to one day to have it as part of a continuous series, but I thought I'd send it off since I'm behind the schedule I set for Slayers: Reward (chapter 8 is about a third done). Don't expect any more of this any time in the near future, as in years-- if then. Particularly since I want to write about how their parents got together first in a way to set up many of the troubles they'll appear in Slayers: Again. That series will begin after I finish Slayers: Reward.  



End file.
